


I'm here

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asking to die, Gen, Injury, Just dialogue, Major Character Injury, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, Whumptober 2020, he's injured badly and wants to die, not sure how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason gets taken and tortured. This is the one-way feed from his comm. Only dialogue.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm here

"Hey!, Asshole! Where are you taking me?!"

"Really, man? Come on! Be gentle!"

"Oh Fuck you, dipshit!"

.

.

.

"Oh, look. Mr. Ugly's back! Yay!

"Ah, that tickets! Do it again!

"Hmph. No sense of humour, truly tragic,"

.

.

.

"So what's the endgame here anyway, man?"

"Ah no answer, just hitting. Got it!"

"Oh, you want me to shut up? Tough luck,"

.

.

.

"Jesus, what do you people want anyway? Is there some point to the constant hitting,"

"Is that a bat?"

"Ow,"

.

.

.

"Fuck, Fuck. Is the water really needed here?"

"No!"

"Ah, Fuck,"

.

.

.

"Anytime now, Batman. Hell, I'll even take the little brat at this point,"

"Jesus, I think it's broken,"

"Ah, that hurts,"

.

.

.

"Are they even looking?"

"Dammit, definitely broken,"

"I need to get out of here,"

.

.

.

"Goddamn it!"

"Do you have to- aaaah,"

"Fuck the shocks!"

.

.

.

"Ugh, nghhh, ah,"

"Jesus,"

"I need to get out,"

.

.

.

"Fuck, no,"

"Not that, dammit,"

"Fucking, sadists,"

.

.

.

"No! no! no!"

"Dammit, that's steel!"

"Stop it!"

.

.

.

"No more! Please!"

"Why are you still keeping me here?"

"Please,"

.

.

.

"Just kill me would you?"

"What even is this about?"

"No, not that again!"

.

.

.

"Batman, please! Where are you?"

"Anyone?"

"Ah, Fuck,"

.

.

.

"Dad?"

"No, no don't leave me!"

"Please, Dad,"

.

.

.

"Aaah-whaaat?"

"Oh, not real, are you?"

"God, just shut up!"

.

.

.

"No more! No more! Please,"

"Dad. I want, real dad,"

"Please,"

.

.

.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Just kill me,"

.

.

.

"I wanna go home,"

"Dad? Dad, where are you?"

"Please, I wanna go home,"

.

.

.

"Stop it, please!"

"No more,"

"I'm tired,"

.

.

.

"Just let me die!"

"I'd really just like to die again, now,"

"Please, stop!"

.

.

.

"No, you're not real!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

.

.

.

"Dad?"

"Oh. Not real,"

"Aaaaaah,"

.

.

.

"Hurts, please,"

"Dad!"

"I want, dad,"

.

.

.

"No, no,"

"Stop,"

"Go away,"

.

.

.

"You're not real,"

"You're _not_ _real_ ,"

"You're _not_ _real!_ "

.

.

.

"Dad? Are you real?"

"Dad? You feel real"

"It hurts less. Am I dreaming?"

.

.

.

"Dad? You're still here,"

"It's a nice dream,"

"Are we all dead?"

.

.

.

"B? Dad?"

"You're holding my hand?"

"Oh, You are real,"

.

.

.

"Why are you crying, Dad?"

"It's okay,"

"Please, don't cry. It's okay, Dad,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
